


Lancelot of the Lake

by Lady_Rhey



Series: All the Kings Men [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Meeting Master

I was in awe at the beauty that stood before me.Not since Gwen had a woman captured my desire, and even she had not ensorcelled me the moment our eyes met.Where Gwen had comforted my tangled soul, separating its doubts from its righteous pursuits, the woman in front of me had lit a bonfire with the shreds of my broken dignity and shattered the shell of my broken heart.I felt reborn, striped of my former grievances. 

 

Stepping from the summoning circle, I immediately took her hand and kissed its back before pressing it to my cheek as I gazed into her crystal eyes."My lady, you have enraptured me with your presence.I find myself smitten just by glancing at your visage.You are Eve herself as she walked through Eden.

 

"You must be Lancelot."She said as she slowly removed her hand from mine."I'm afraid I do not deserve the praise you have bestowed on me."

 

I stand, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, shuddering slightly as I feel the silken strands caress my fingers."It is I who am unworthy of you my lady.Your radiance feels like it could cleans my soul in the fires of your passion.Your eyes entrap souls, leaving me swimming in their depths with no hope, or desire, to escape.I find myself in awe, for you are a dream I never knew I had and an existence I wish to possess entirely."

 

"Has anyone ever told you, you lay it on a little too thick Lance?"She said as she blushed and steps away. 

 

"My apologies, I did not mean to overwhelm you.I will attempt to refrain from letting my heart overrule my head.Just know I find you breathtakingly irresistible."

 

"You're incorrigible."She says with a sigh, leaving me at a loss. 

 

I tried the rest of the day not to get in her way or overwhelm her with my adoration, but failed miserably. 

 

It was instinct to walk down the stairs in front of her so if she fell forward my body would be able to catch her and then I would be able to reach my hand out and support her the last few steps.  She took it, but it made her blush and seem uncomfortable.

 

I couldn't resist opening doors for her or bringing her things she needed so she didn't have to get them.

 

When we came to uneven footing I had to pick her up in a princess carry before setting her down on even ground. 

 

When we walked next to a street, I had to walk on the outside incase something happened.

 

When we got home, it was just good manners to take her purse and belongings and put them away.

 

No matter what I did, I couldn't not be a gentleman.  I could tell it upset her somehow, but I couldn't stop myself. 

 

"You know Lance, you really don't have to try so hard to be kind."

 

"But my lady..." I said with clear frustration and despair "....I'm trying hard NOT to be a gentleman, but it is just too difficult.  I would rather you tell me to go fight a singularity single handed than forgo my gentlemanly affections towards you."

 

Her eyes went wide.“It can’t be that serious Lance.”

 

“But my lady, it is.Asking me to withhold my affections is like me asking you not to breathe.It is not that you love the air you breathe or breathe because someone told you to, but because it gives life to the very recesses of your soul.To not breathe is to kill your very existence, squandering it’s vibrancy and passion.Adoring you allows me to reaffirm my undying loyalty and support to the preservation of your priceless spirit.Stopping, would devalue my ability to serve you.”

 

She blushes profusely, making me want to take her in my arms and show her every kindness I, and the world, have to offer.

 

“Well when you put it that way, I guess ai have no choice but to ensure it.Just...” she fidgets in embarrassment “....don’t feel like you have to or force

yourself to donor say things that are untrue.”

 

I immediately go down on one knee bowing my head.“I swear on my life that I would never speak ill or portray my affection in a way that would present a false image of what I truly fee.”

 

“Ok ok for goodness sakes Lance get up.”

 

Then her feather light touch is gently grasping my arm in an attempt to pull me up and I raise my head to lock eyes with her angelic face.

 

I am struck mute, leaving my only option to rise and pull her into my arms as I hold her tenderly. 

 

“My lady you remain the definition of kindness and grace.To be bound to your service is the greatest honor I could hope to be bestowed with.”

 

She stands frozen for a minute, but then sighs and relaxes as she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me back.“You are such a mess Lance.”

 

“I am sorry my lady.I will work to meet your expectation so we may become suitable partners in the battles to come.”

 

She pushes away slightly.“As much as it embarrasses me Lance, I wouldn’t change you for the world.I’m just not used to all the compliments and it’s hard to sort out if you are just being kind or if you are shamelessly hitting on me.”

 

It is my turn to blink and blush.“Master! No would never presume to be worthy of your love and desire!My compliments are meant solely to establish my loyalty to you, not take advantage of your virtue!”

 

She laughs, though I am unsure why.

 

“I’m not as virtuous as you might think, but I appreciate your beautiful words.I am sure we will get along just fine.Try not to worry so much.”Then she smiles and my heart aches.

 

Such a beautiful soul.It will be my pleasure and honor to serve her as her Saber, though I secretly hope one day to capture her heart as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Lance?"  You asked shyly as you made your morning coffee.

 

"Yes my angel of the morning?"  His words were sweet, but not sexual as he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist making sure your entire back rested on his chest, a feeling you NEVER got tired of.

 

It hadn't taken long for you to succumb to Lances charms.Gentlemen were hard

to come by and the more you watched the other Servants with their Masters.....Lance was CLEARLY an anomaly. 

 

"Valentines Day is coming up and, since I hate the commercialism of it and refuse to try to do anything on the actual day because it's anything but intimate with all those people trying to make up for a years worth of bullshit, I was wondering if we could go out before then....just you and I?"

 

It should be noted here that being the traditional gentleman Lance was, any "dates" had been "chaperoned".There were always others invited or people you guys knew there to ensure your chastity was upheld.It was a cute idea but let's face it.That aquiline face, that proportionate and well toned body, the gentleness of his hands, the sweetness of his voice....it got you fidgeting at the worst times.You needed some alone time.

 

You felt Lance tense."I'm not sure that's proper.Why don't we go with all the other knights...."

 

"Don't you think they want some time with their Masters for once?"You snapped a little unexpectedly causing Lance to release his arms from your waist.

 

"Damnit Lance."The exasperation clear in your voice."Do you just not like me enough to be alone with me?Have you just been humoring me this whole time?"You turn and glare at him to see a look of shock mixed with bewilderment spread across his face.

 

You two stand there a moment, him lost for words, an emotional war raging inside him, you searching his eyes for some semblance of security when finally you turn and take your coffee into your room and shut the door, Lance left standing there staring after you. 

 

———————————

 

Lance was beside himself.You hadn't come out of your room in 3 hours and it wasn't proper for him to go barging in there if your life wasn't in danger.  What if you were naked?!"  He shuddered at the sheer pleasure of the thought.

 

It had been brutal trying to suppress and hide his sexual desire for you.  Every time he touched you his hands tried to take on a life of their own.  He wanted one hand to grasp your breast and pinch your nipple while the other pressed your pelvis against his as he kissed down your neck causing you to make those delicious moaning sounds you made in your sleep in his ear.

 

Feeling the pressure in his groin grow, he quickly snapped his thoughts back to the present.  He wanted nothing more than to go out just the two of you and show you how much he truly loved you, but he was afraid to overwhelm you.  Did you not realize going out with others helped keep him in check? 

 

That's when it clicked.  "Oh my."  He said before facepalming in frustration.  You hadn't understood it was for him and not you.  What a mess. 

 

With his jaw set to rectify his error, Lancelot walks to your door and barges in (much like he does in Monty Python and the Holy Grail when he saves Galahad from Zoot and the nuns punishment of spanking and oral sex

 

[Monty Python Spanking Scene](https://youtu.be/zXT_IOt81Xs)

 

I'm sorry I couldn't resist 😝) to find you curled on the bed with a box of tissues.  You didn't move when he came in, which made him sigh and his heart hurt.

 

He stands there only a second before coming to your side of the bed and picking you up in a princess carry, which startles and frustrates you.

 

"Put me down Lance!  Why are you even in my room!"  You try to squirm enough to force him to put you down, but his grip is gentle but firm, preventing you from doing anymore than kick your legs and wiggle. 

 

"Sit still and listen."His voice is firmer than usual and he has a seriousness to his face, which causes you to stop and look into his eyes.  "You seem to ha w gotten the wrong impression."

 

You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms.

 

Lance clears his throat and blushes slightly.  "I wasn't requesting chaperones because I didn't want to be intimate with you, I was requesting them BECAUSE I want to be intimate with you and they kept my intentions pure."

 

Lance steps a few paces from the bed before setting you down and taking your hand, bringing it to his lips.  "I would love to take you somewhere tonight, just the two of us."

 

You blush and turn away, still trying to be mad, but failing miserably."Fine, but it better be good."

 

Lance smiles, releasing your hand and running down you hair."I promise, my lady, I won't let you down."

 

———————————

 

That night, Lance came to your room (dressed as pictured) and stood in the doorway, his hand held out palm up ready to escort you out."You look amazing Lance." 

 

"You are too kind, but it is you who will steal the very light from stars with how brightly you shine."

 

I look down at my plain sweetheart dress and cropped jacket with ballet flats and clutch a little embarrassed at how plainly I'm dressed compared to Lance.

 

"Do not fret lady.No woman in the world captures natural beauty the way you do.It is one of the things I love most about you." 

 

You blush and take his hand before heading out.

 

Though not dressed for walking, Lance insists you walk to the destinations he has chosen.Instinctively you take his arm, but he laces his fingers with yours and continues walking. 

 

His hand is strong, but he holds you gently, similar to the way he holds his sword when he maintains it.You blush at the thought of being as precious as his blade, hoping he doesn't notice.

 

The first stop is your favorite Hibachi restaurant where Lance has reserved an entire table that looks out at the beautiful city as the sun sets below.The sky is that gorgeous array of dark indigo, robins egg blue, reds and oranges as lights begin popping up, signaling the beginning of the night owls.

 

"This is very romantic Lance."You say as you sit down at one of the high stools closest to the largest window. 

 

"I'm glad you think so."He smiles and takes the seat to your right so you don't bump elbows during dinner seeing as you are left handed.Once seated, he motions the waiter over, who takes your drink order and leaves.

 

You look at Lance curiously but he just smiles as the chef comes to the table with your usual, Lobster and filet mignon with fried rice, noodles and vegetables.Your eyes go wide and your stomach growls in a very unladylike manner.

 

Lance laughs softly as he watched your excitement as the food is prepared. You always had such a childlike innocence for things you truly loved.He loved that about you.It meant you only ever showed your genuine enjoyment.

 

He spent the meal feeding you, laughing with you and holding your hand as you told him stories about your childhood, your hopes and dreams, and the things you wanted from love. 

 

He loved so much about you and he kicked himself for all the chances he missed trying to keep things descent. 

 

Once dinner was finished, the two of you walked to the park where an outdoor band was playing. Here Lance takes your hand and slowly leads you around in a slow waltz making sure not to make you dizzy.  You had never legitimately danced before, but his side steps guided you flawlessly, literally sweeping you off your feet from time to time. 

 

Even though you hadn't had anything to drink, the beautiful scenery, the soft music, the good food and Lancelot with his charm and good looks made you dizzy.  Suddenly you cling to him as your heart beat faster, your breathing grew heavier and your cheeks flushed. 

 

Noticing in an instant, Lance wrapped his arm around your waist supporting you as he lead you to a secluded bench far enough from prying eyes but close enough to still hear the band.  He sat down and then sat you up against him, reveling in how you clutched his shirt slightly as your chest rose and fell against him. 

 

"Lance I just need a second.....*tries to breathe in deeply* "....I.." that's when you look up at him with moistened lips parted, eyes sparkling, breathing heavy and Lance loses his resolve. 

 

Pulling you against him, he captures your lips in a hungry kiss, stealing your words. 

 

For a moment the world starts spinning as the sweet taste of his lips mixed with black tea and soy sauce tingles onto your tongue. 

 

Forgetting how to breathe, you part your lips, catching a quick breath before Lances tongue enters your mouth as he deepens the kiss. 

 

You moan softly as your hands clench against his chest, your back arching into him as one of his hands trails softly down your spine as the other gently cradles your head. 

 

After a moment you pull away sharply panting, your lips glistening in the starlight as the fire in his eyes burns the depths of your soul. 

 

"Is this.....is this what you were afraid of Lance?"  One hand falls to rest on his thigh as you lean towards him invitingly. 

 

"Yes.  This is exactly what I feared, though I am glad to know you didn't reject me as I feared you would."

 

That's when you grab his collar and pull his lips to yours as the hand on his thigh tangled in his hair.  You are desperate for

him, desperate for his touch and you don't care who knows or sees. 

 

This time he breaks the kiss, but only to pick you up in a princess carry.  "Shall we take this somewhere more private my lady?"

 

You smile as you bite your lower lip.  Always the gentleman your Saber.  "Yes Lance, lets."

 

With that he carries you home to love you a little more like a man and a little less gentle.

 


End file.
